


Chiamami ancora amore

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Splendore (Book)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Margaret Mazzantini, <i>Splendore</i>]<br/>
(...) <i>Lui</i> mi guardava dall’alto; dal basso, non ricambiavo i suoi sguardi. Non per timidezza, né disinteresse, ma per un pudore orgoglioso in cui già s’insediava il risentimento. A sapere che l’odio è la forma più assoluta d’amore, l’avrei perdonato mille volte e poi lasciato andare (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiamami ancora amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow Warrior (Tancredi)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainbow+Warrior+%28Tancredi%29).



_Splendore_ © Margaret Mazzantini, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

_A Tancredi, che può invecchiare quanto vuole, ma resta sempre il mio bambino._  
 _E il mio splendore._

_\- Ti amo - dissi, - ti amo._  
 _\- Anch’io ti amo, Guido, da sempre._  
 _Stupiti ci sollevammo in quel cielo di plastica arancione,_  
 _ci piegammo come uomini sulle messi e_  
 _raccogliemmo il nostro grano in quell’immenso splendore_  
― Margaret Mazzantini, _Splendore_

*

Era il figlio dei _signori_ : così mia madre chiamava chiunque avesse bisogno di usare l’ascensore per rintanarsi nelle ombre della propria solitudine.  
A me non importava. Non invidiavo la sua faccia pallida e appuntita, così simile a quei cagnetti rachitici e orecchioni che inteneriscono solo le vecchie.  
Dalle feritoie del sottoscala, foglie lanceolate venate d’oro e fumo, il cortile interno regalava l’ombra verde di una giungla: tanto bastava a immaginare le avventure che avrei vissuto _da grande_ , la fuga e l’esperienza che mi avrebbero salvato da una vita di psoriasi e varechina.  
La vita dei miei genitori.  
Non li disprezzavo per il servilismo strisciante dei loro _sì_ , ma, quando potevo, abbandonavo il portierato per l’incannucciata del Tevere. Era là che si radunavano Samuele e la sua banda, poveracci quanto me o più di me; interi pomeriggi persi a pedalare dal Testaccio fino a Castel Sant’Angelo solo per raccontare delle risse al Cinodromo, di un levriero azzoppato, una cagna incinta del bastardo sbagliato.  
In quegli anni eravamo rette parallele, Guido ed io.  
A nostre spese avremmo imparato che nemmeno Dio crede a Euclide.  
  
 _Lui_ mi guardava dall’alto; dal basso, non ricambiavo i suoi sguardi. Non per timidezza, né disinteresse, ma per un pudore orgoglioso in cui già s’insediava il risentimento. A sapere che l’odio è la forma più assoluta d’amore, l’avrei perdonato mille volte e poi lasciato andare.  
  
L’ _altro_ – il vampiro. Il mostro. Il porco – viveva a un dito dal cielo.  
Cominciai bambino a diffidare della poesia, delle sue ingenue metafore, perché il sottosuolo dei demoni apparteneva all’onesta miseria di gente come me. Nel blu dipinto di blu c’erano dita macchiate d’inchiostro e nicotina strette all’elastico delle mie mutande.  
Dell’infinito splendore di un’età, restavano macerie stente, la consapevolezza di un’invincibile macchia che nemmeno l’accanimento di mia madre avrebbe potuto cancellare.  
A lei, del resto, non l’avrei mai detto.  
Nessuno l’avrebbe saputo: eppure sarei riuscito comunque a vendicarmi.  
 _Troverò il modo_ , mi dicevo. Gli occhi asciutti e i pugni stretti, quel rugoso cazzo da vecchio che mi rubava vent’anni alla volta.  
  
  
Scelsi Guido per quel poco che gli somigliava, o forse ero io a pretendere un segno, a cercare un’impronta di sangue dove non c’era. Cominciai a detestarlo senza farglielo sapere, a raccogliere le sue briciole per alimentare vaghi propositi di rivalsa. Apparteneva al Paradiso in cui godevano i mostri: all’Inferno doveva scivolare con me.  
  
Fissavo il mosaico dell’acheo orbo e mi specchiavo: in viso indossavo un buco, un tumore chiamato _vergogna_. Volevo che fosse anche la sua.  
  
Poi arrivò l’adolescenza e fu quasi una malattia, quello che eravamo cancellato da un’estraneità nuova, di sguardi e di carne.  
Lui brutto, io bello – dicevano, almeno.  
Lui intelligente, io costante.  
Lui carismatico, io invisibile.  
Ci completavamo senza volerlo o per una scelta più deliberata di quanto avremmo mai ammesso.  
Ci incontravamo nel bisogno, poi ci tiravamo indietro. Onde lunghe di un desiderio incomprensibile mi tenevano sveglio la notte.  
Sentivo il respiro e il peso del palazzo sulla pelle. Era una tomba, pesante e nera come certi marmi del Verano. Poi mi concentravo su Guido e diventavo duro e molle solo a raccontarmelo addormentato.  
  
Mi chiedo se fosse davvero inevitabile come mi parve allora; se non esistesse, da qualche parte, un interruttore in grado di restituire la luce all’anfratto torbido in cui stagnava l’umido dolciastro del bisogno.  
Mi domando, però, se l’avrei premuto; se mi avanzasse il desiderio d’oppormi all’onda, sfidare la corrente e nuotare oltre le secche di un privato inferno.  
  
Ora che la Manica spuma e sfuma oltre un vetro pressurizzato – ora che sto per rivederlo (toccarlo, annusarlo) – dico invece che la memoria è una scelta e un abbaglio. È la scusa che ti serve ad assolverti, quando scopri che con la macchia sei nato. Che devi imparare a conviverci.

*

Quell’estate la sua pelle era calda come nemmeno la sabbia e tra le cosce sapeva di mare. Gli leccavo via il lutto dalle ciglia: bestie giovani, ignoravamo come la vita non fosse altro che un interminabile funerale. Bevevo la sua infelicità già asciutta e mi sembrava un oceano.  
Fu lui a baciarmi; le dita nei capelli, strette a ogni ciocca, quasi volesse il mio scalpo, scivolarmi sotto la pelle e nascondersi in me, come io m’ero nascosto all’ombra di un’impossibile vendetta per non chiamarla _amore_.  
  
Lo fece lui.  
  
 _Amore._  
 _Amore._  
 _Amore._  
  
Respiravo a fatica e non esultavo. Confuso, disperato, vigliacco, pensavo ch’era comodo prenderlo da dietro: non avrebbe mai visto i miei occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Felici.

*

Che faccio qui?  
  
Sospeso a ventimila metri, vicino al cielo più di quanto non sia mai stato.  
Lontano da Dio come non credevo di poter osare.  
  
Che gli dirò? Quale scusa inventerò? Con quali parole riempirò il buco di quel vecchio mosaico che è la nostra storia insieme?  
Forse dovrei lasciare a Guido l’iniziativa, a lui che ha sempre avuto da parte la battuta giusta per la situazione sbagliata; a lui che della mia pelle segreta sa tutto, eppure niente.  
  
 _Chiamami ancora amore_ : ecco cosa vorrei dirgli.  
E credere che sia vero. 


End file.
